The World is Brighter With You - BTS Jeon Jungkook
by Shmeeya
Summary: "I recently realized something Eun-Ji..." Jungkook smiled as he stared at nothing in particular. "What would that be Jungkook?" I replied with a quirked eyebrow as I placed the drink he ordered down in front of him. "The world is brighter with you..."


"Eun-ji! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Taehyung shouted as he jumped on me, causing me to groan and bury my face into my pillow.

"Eun-ji~ Wake up..." Jimin cooed, allowing his hot breath to tickle my ear.

I shrieked before bolting up, eyes wide. I narrowed my eyes at him before slowly turning my head to Taehyung to direct my glare towards him.

"Eun-ji! Wake up sweetheart! I made waffles~" My mother sang from downstairs.

I swiftly lifted my legs, kicking Taehyung in his no-no spot. He groaned in agony, falling onto his side and grabbing his area and rolling off the bed onto the floor.

"Eun-ji! Come onnnnn! I'm hungry!"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I heard Seokjin's voice come up the stairs.

"Why the hell are you guys here?!" I shrieked as I gave Jimin a hard shove so I could get out of bed.

Taehyung let out a ravaged sigh, and slowly sat up, "What? I'm not allowed to come to my bestfriends house?"

Jimin snickered and winked at me, leaving me to growl and lunge at him. Jimin easily dodged my attack and I flew head first into something warm and hard. I winced in pain and heard an annoyed groan. I looked up to see Yoongi, sprawled out on beanbag that I had in the corner of my room.

"Get off!" He whined as he gave me a gentle shove, causing me to roll off of him.

I grumbled as I pushed myself off of the ground and stood up.

"Is there anyone else here that I don't know about?" I asked in annoyance even though I knew the answer would be no.

Taehyung laughed before standing to his feet, "don't be silly Eun-ji. Everyone in our group of friends is already here!"

Yoongi grumbled and groaned as he was pulled up by Jimin, "Have you ever heard of a rhetorical question Tae?"

Even in the dimly lit room I could tell that his face was bright red. I chuckled slightly before booking out of the room and racing down the stairs. I turned sharply into the kitchen, sliding slightly on the tile with my socks and nearly running into Seokjin who was sitting in a chair at the table.

I gave my mom a peck on the cheek as I thanked her for making breakfast so early in the morning. I helped her dish up plates for us and the guys who were making their way down stairs.

"Thanks Mrs. Eunji's mom!" Taehyung cheered as he sat down and I placed a plate of food in front of him.

My mom giggled in response before getting some syrup out of the fridge and putting it on the table.

"I didn't do it alone! Darling Seokjin helped me." My mother sang as she poured a hot mixture of strawberries and sugar into a gravy dish and placed it on the table.

Seokjin blushed slightly as the guys and I sent grateful thanks towards him. Taehyung giggled slightly at Seokjin's flustered expression. Seokjin grumbled slightly before picking up his fork and cut off a piece of his waffle and shoving it in his mouth.

I cut a piece off of mine after pouring some of the warm sugar and strawberry mixture on top.

"Mmm~ this is really good!" I chirped as I cut off another piece and shoved it in my mouth.

"Thanks sweetie! Jin came up with the recipe and I put it all together and he helped me make it!" My mother smiled.

"Jin! You should make these for the café! Don't you think so mom?" I exclaimed happily as I shoved another bite into my mouth.

"Eun-ji, that's a pretty good idea! These taste great!" Taehyung agreed.

"Hey! Maybe we could do that! We can me then like a cake! Or a macaroon! We can make mini ones and put Mrs. Choi's butter cream frosting in the center!" Jimin suggested, also agreeing.

"I guess it is about time that we change up the selection a bit..." Jin muttered.

"Seokjin, if it isn't too much maybe we could remodel the café and come up with new recipes perhaps." My mother suggested.

"Though I do like that idea Mrs. Choi... I don't have the money to do that and I can't take more from you or my parents."

"Seokjin, you make amazing food! I have the money to help you remodel, we can all work as a team to make the café even better!" My mother cheered happily with a firm expression.

"Mrs. Choi-"

"Seokjin, it's fine... You're café is a hit on the campus! We could even expand it! There's that empty lot right next to the café. If we were able to expand to there we could open it to the public to!"

"But Mrs. Choi-"

"In case you forgot Seokjin, my father owns that land, and he adores your café!" My mother added.

Jin sighed in defeat and looked at all of us, a large grin on his face, "alright! Lets do it!"


End file.
